


好久不見

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	好久不見

他总是用薄唇来膜拜我的一切，我心中的猛兽想出柙，他不让。我的一切都被他烙印，他想放纵我只能癫狂。

易烊千玺轻轻推开门扉没有回过神就被拉进爱人怀里，用力的相拥像是为了证明彼此存在感受同时上升的温度，王俊凯轻轻退开低头望着久未见面的男朋友，短暂地对视更让欲火燎原，经过王俊凯的目光挪移，易烊千玺感觉自己从头到脚都是赤裸的，正想开口说话就被王俊凯压倒在床上，两米的大床打破提供易烊千玺被翻来覆去，思及此易烊千玺的耳根和脸颊都泛起了红晕，王俊凯一只手撑在爱人的耳边，另一只手撩开易烊千玺遮住眉眼的碎发，他的眼神一寸寸地燃烧着易烊千玺，王俊凯低下头和易烊千玺的鼻尖仅距离三公分，细细地看着因为害羞而紧闭双眼的男朋友，王俊凯被对方可爱的行为萌了一把刀后忍俊不住地笑出声，易烊千玺张开眼就看到王俊凯在嘲笑自己，轻哼一声就把头转向另一边，但王俊凯不让，轻轻捏着易烊千玺的下巴又有人转回，也没打算再听易烊千玺哼喞，唇瓣便贴上去封住诱人的嘴

王俊凯温柔地含住易烊千玺的下唇，正当易烊千玺想主动把唇瓣送上王俊凯却又退开，有些欲擒故纵纵欺欺早已情动的男朋友，易烊千玺的情动都显现在他微启的嘴，就像打开大门般欢迎王俊凯的光临，王俊凯示意舌头尖舔弄易烊千玺的上颚，王俊凯用舌尖不断地在易烊千玺的口腔里搅弄，仿佛在模仿某些姿势，舌尖的进出也带了些许津液顺在易烊千玺的嘴角流淌到颈间美好的陷下，直到易烊千玺喘不过气王俊凯也不打算放过他，两人的唇瓣分开后王俊凯的吻如雨点般落在易烊千玺的眉间鼻尖的脸颊，激情却不色情地膜拜着他的信仰，等到易烊千玺呼吸略为规律后，王俊凯又含住了易烊千玺迷人的小唇珠，又圆又挺就是在诱惑他去采撷，这次易烊千玺不再被动象征小舌立誓反客为主，用力地翻身把王俊凯压在身下，王俊凯也不抵抗这送上门来的甘美，手环住爱人纤细的腰肢一手扣住后脑勺加深这个美妙地亲吻，易烊千玺不像王俊凯会很多逗弄自己的小心思，一心一意地去追逐对方的舌尖，最后还是被吻到失去力气，头埋在王俊凯的耳边，一声声地喘息在耳边响起，呼吸的热气也让王俊凯的欲望更是勃发，本来放在腰的手往下移了几寸，握住了易烊千玺为数不多有肉的圆润，有一下没一下地揉捏也明显感觉到对方有和自己一样的欲望

“宝宝，你坐起来”  
王俊凯低声说，双手用力把软倒的易烊千玺扶起来坐在自己硬的发烫的分体，易烊千玺今天穿的是贴身的运动裤而王俊凯是轻薄的家居服，两人都可以清楚认识对方的热情与形状的变化

坐在上头禁欲某些东西的男孩子最先忍不住地前后摇晃，王俊凯也忍不住哼出声，他撑起易烊千玺的屁股让对方起身，他想更进一步地亲密接触，在王俊凯往下蹭掉裤子时易烊千玺清楚地看见米白色的裤子上印着水痕，早已通红的耳根更是烧红，他也站起来分开两人之间最后的距离，王俊凯赤裸地眼神让易烊千玺瓷白的胴体泛着红，不想让王俊凯欣赏太久，易烊千玺瓷白的胴体泛着红，不想让王俊凯欣赏太久，易烊千玺迅速地跳回床上，虽然是一样的姿势但他的双手蒙住了王俊凯的眼睛，王俊凯低声笑开

“宝宝即使你把我眼睛蒙上我也知道怎么碰可以使你舒服，顶你哪里会有可爱的反应”  
像是随意般说完话又向上顶得易烊千玺颠簸，易烊千玺是想拍拍王俊凯的脸颊让他别再没没没没燥却被这一下软了腰肢

王俊凯伸手从床边拿过一条领带让易烊千玺给他绑上，兴许是没试过这样王俊凯能触压着自己的柔软处已经开始泛滥，易烊千玺感觉自己又痒又热，以前都是被绑着，第一次见王俊凯蒙着准备操自己，想象着对方现在每个处都比平时敏感，易烊千玺就忍不住上手去握王俊凯的昂扬

王俊凯似乎也没想到今天的宝贝会如此热情，光是想到那双好看指节分明的玉手此时正握住自己就感觉欲望更甚，王俊凯的低喘让易烊千玺鼓起勇气含住那几欲疯狂的昂扬，被温热包裹住的瞬间王俊凯低吼一声射了出来，或许两人都没想到，易烊千玺愣愣地就把嘴里的东西吞下肚，王俊凯马上起身把领带拉开把傻呼呼呼地男朋友抱进怀里

“宝宝你怎么吞下去了”  
王俊凯又好笑又好气，值得担心易烊千玺闹肚子肚子又又觉得这样的男朋友好可爱

"我怎么知道你这么快"  
易烊千玺接过王俊凯习惯放在床边的温开水喝了一口后才懵懵地开口，一说完也马上后悔了因为王俊凯死死地盯着他

“宝宝你说谁快？恩。。？？”  
王俊凯接过空杯才放好就听到易烊千玺给自己的扭曲，立刻扑了过去要和对象厘清这个快慢问题

王俊凯有节奏地套弄易烊千玺的宝贝待他快要高潮时又掩住铃口，易烊千玺证舒适着却却解放不了，颤抖着身子求王俊凯放过，偏偏王俊凯还上前咬了口乳尖

“宝宝你觉得谁比较快？”  
“我．．．．．呜呜我比较快．．．恩．．啊．．．”  
王俊凯听到满意的答案才肯让易烊千玺释放，王俊凯最爱听易烊千玺舒服地低吟，喜欢在他高潮时揉捻胸前两点直到坚挺挺充血

都释放过一发的两人躺倒在床上，渴望还在沸点，久未见面的情侣也想喘口气说说私语，直到喘息声略微平复，王俊凯才翻身一手撑在易烊千玺的耳边，一双醉人的眼因欲念朦胧直勾勾地盯着爱人，易烊千玺也不服输打开着眼望向对方，激情后的慵懒让易烊千玺有些疲倦，说没几句话就打了呵欠想转身睡去，欲望还没纾解的王俊凯可不让

王俊凯從耳垂一路啄吻到眉眼再到锁骨，唇舌流连的位置继续下移，本来想忽略爱人举动的易烊千玺喘息声也开始加重

于是想睡的人没有如愿，想睡的人睡到了 

两人忘情地呻吟与亲密地爱语交织成一首唱到夜半的交响曲，久旱逢甘霖，变成热烈的灵魂在早晨再度唱起令人脸红心跳的曲目


End file.
